


Careless

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awesome Sam Wilson, Awkward Flirting, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Tony Is Not Helping, allergic reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all fairness, Tony had tried to warn him to take the drink away.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Tony is given the wrong drink, then the right drink, but it doesn't matter in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless

“This isn’t what I ordered,” said Tony, looking down at the drink in his hand.

No one was listening, too wrapped up in their own lives to care that someone didn’t get exactly what they ordered from one of a billion and twenty Starbucks on the corner of two streets that didn’t even need names. Individualism was one of the many things Tony thought was wrong with the world now – everyone was so concerned with making sure they were doing what they wanted – but he also thought it was wrong to complain about someone getting his order wrong. He didn’t want to be THAT person. However…

“Excuse me,” said Tony, approaching the counter when no one else was in line.

“Hello,” said the handsome man who appeared to be about Tony’s age only taller and cuter. “What can I do for you?”

“I wanted coffee,” explained Tony. “And normally I wouldn’t be the type of person to complain about a wrong drink but this is that fruity passion tea, not coffee. And I’ve been awake for about thirty-one hours and really need the caffeine. Also I’m allergic to the red dye in this drink and dying wasn’t on my list of things to accomplish today.”

“I’m sorry,” said the man, his nametag marking him as a Sam. “I’ll just get you some coffee. You can keep the other drink.”

“I would but like I said, I’m allergic and if I keep it then I’m going to drink it because I won’t be paying attention – trust me, it’s a problem – and again with the hospital and dying and such. So…can I just throw it out or something?”

“Wait, you were serious about being allergic to that particular dye?” said Sam, pausing in pouring the coffee Tony had originally come in for. “I thought that was a joke or exaggeration, like you being awake for thirty-one hours.”

“Sam, I never joke about how long I’ve been awake,” said Tony seriously. “Nor do I joke about my need for coffee.”

“Here,” said Sam, smiling sheepishly as he handed the drink over. 

“Thank you,” said Tony. 

Tony then returned to his seat and went back to working on his computer. It took him twelve minutes to finish his coffee, by that time Sam had served nine different people and noticed that three groups of friends gave Tony dirty looks for taking up a four person table by himself with all of his books and paper and various electronics.

“Shit!” yelled Tony, jumping up and clutching at his throat, dropping the cup of passion tea on the floor. 

Sam hurtled the counter, rushing to Tony, who was pale and sweating, hands shaking as he searched his bag for something, kneeling in the fruity red drink on the floor, not minding as it soaked into his pants slowly.

“What do you need?” said Sam.

Tony gasped for breath, attempting to undo the zipper of his bag. Sam pushed his hands out of the way and did it for him, pulling out a shot with official instructions that were easy enough to follow.

“Tony, I’m going to give you this shot now,” said Sam calmly, trying to get a confirming nod to know that Tony understood.

Tony pointed to his thigh, tapping until Sam lined the shot up and pressed the depressor, injecting the man. It took a few minutes but eventually Tony stopped looking like death warmed over. His breathing was slightly easier and he could talk.

“Thanks,” rasped Tony, starting to pack up his belongings with still trembling hands.

“Why the hell didn’t you throw that drink out?” snapped Sam, handing paper to Tony.

“Forgot,” shrugged Tony. “I did warn you.”

Sam rolled his eyes and signaled to his coworker that he was leaving to take Tony to the hospital. Then Sam helped Tony out and headed to his car.

“What are you doing?” asked Tony tiredly.

“Taking you to the hospital,” replied Sam. “Come on.”

“You know, if you wanted to take me out all you had to do was ask, not poison my drink,” replied Tony with a grin before settling in the passenger seat.

**Author's Note:**

> As a Valentines gift, I'm trying to write as many shorts with Tony paired with people as possible. Need a pairing? Let me know and I'll try to write it. Topics will vary.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
